The purpose of the proposed study is to test a theory-based intervention to promote long-term continuation of Physical Activity in sedentary, older (age> 55) Mexican-American women based on the Long Term Physical Activity Continuation Model. Physical activity is known to benefit people of all ages. However, 70% of the elderly (>age 65) engage in no physical activity (PA); and most of those who do begin PA, stop again within 3-6 months. Of special concern are members of ethnic minority groups especially women, since minority women are the least physically active group in the U.S. The consequences of this inactivity are premature decline in physiological functioning, early onset of disease, and premature dependency (U.S. Department of Health and Human Services, 1996). Prior PA research has focused primarily on PA initiation, not on long- term continuation. Initiation is necessary, but it is not sufficient. Elders must not only start PA, but they must continue PA long-term. The health benefits from PA rapidly decline as soon as PA is stopped, and elders do stop in large numbers. Interventions to keep them from stopping are needed. The intervention, based on Social Cognitive Theory (Bandura,1986; 1997), and Expectancy-value Theory (Feather, 1982), targets subjects' Perceived Benefits of PA, Perceived Barriers to PA, and PA Self- Efficacy teaching them means for self-monitoring their status over time. This study has a two-group (intervention and comparison) longitudinal design. A structured community-based nursing intervention will occur during Physical Activity courses in local churches. It is designed to increase perceived benefits of PA, decrease perceived barriers to PA, and increase their PA self-efficacy in their lives long-term. All subjects will be measured monthly and followed for 1 year to assess their PA continuation, and health/illness events and changes in their abilities to perform activities of daily living. Differences between groups over time will be evaluated using ANOVA and the General Estimation Equation model.